in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Cruz Crystal's Challenge (Issue Three of QotLRG Season 2)
Note from PeaVZ108: Third episode of the second season! QotLRG stands for Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. To check out Season 1 episodes, click here. This is an entire new season, featuring new gemstones! Also featuring Green Shadow, Starco, Starcade and Kyoji! Previous Episode: Jack of all Jades Main Plot The seven gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem accidentally revive their old nemesis, Storm Cloud, who traps them in his body and absorbs the essence from the rainbow orb, stealing from the gemstones their superpowers in the process. Storm Cloud proceeds to change the weather for Earth to eternal thunderstorms and rain. Green Shadow, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Starcade and Kyoji must go to the Rainbow Temple, where the rainbow orb was first created, before finding the elder gemstones to help recharge the essence back to the rainbow orb, so that the gemstones can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem once again and defeat Storm Cloud once and for all. Current Episode Plot Episode Three: Cruz Crystal's Challenge The gang discover the shimmering sights of Crystopia, where the next elder gemstone Cruz Crystal resides in. They strike a deal with Cruz Crystal, who agrees to give the next ingredient - an enchanted crystal - if they beat her challenge. It will take a lot more than brains and brawn to pull it off, as the gang face more difficulties and problems every step of the way. Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Cruz Crystal * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Storm Cloud Story The gang walk into Crystopia, a world of crystals and crystallic and cryptic contraptions. Starcade: Honestly, this reminds me of Inventorville. Kyoji: Only difference is, this is not Inventorville. Starcade: I know. Star: Is this Mewni? Marco: No, Star, no. Star: Drat, if it was, I could drop by Cloud Kingdom and pay Pony Head a visit! Marco: Well, what about Tom Lucitor? He would... Star: NO! *blushes wildly* Don't you dare mention him! Marco: Never mind. *to Green Shadow* Moving on, what's the next ingredient? Green Shadow: An enchanted crystal. Let's find Cruz Crystal and ask her to give one to us. Marco: Sounds good, but we don't know what kind of enchantment. Green Shadow: That's what we're about to find out. Let's get a move on! Soon, the gang make it into the main city, where the residents are building contraptions with the help of...crystals? Kyoji: Huh, that's new. I have never seen crystals being used as energy sources before. Starcade: If Gary Garnet was here, we would have known why. Kyoji: True. Suddenly, Green Shadow's smartphone vibrates. Green Shadow: A video call from...L.E.A.F. Headquarters? I wonder...*picks it up* Bonk Choy: Hey there, Green Shadow! Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, what did I tell you? Use the video call only in an emergency! Bonk Choy: It IS an emergency, Green Shadow. We're under attack by a storm cloud monster... Green Shadow: I know, his name is Storm Cloud. Right now, Star Butterfly, Marco, Starcade and Kyoji are with me to fix this. Re-Peat Moss: *emerges* Oh by the way, Green Shadow, we've seen that monster making even more monsters. TRICKY, eh? Green Shadow: Wait, did you say more monsters? Re-Peat Moss: Yeah. Don't know why yet, but he's using his powers to turn clouds to life. We'll keep in touch and keep a TRICKY lookout on Storm's TRICKY actions. Bonk Choy: Green Shadow, I found him! Re-Peat Moss, pass me my smartphone! Re-Peat Moss: Right away! *passes Bonk Choy his smartphone* Bonk Choy shows the gang a live footage of Storm Cloud turning a nearby cloud into one of his cloud entities. Green Shadow: Oh my, this is terrible! He's messing with Mother Nature's creations! Bonk Choy: Right. Please hurry, we're not sure how long Earth will last without you guys around. Green Shadow: Got it. Let us know if you find out anything. Bonk Choy: Roger that. Re-Peat Moss: Yes. Oh, and ask Starcade if she'd like to go out with me on a date on Val...*gets dragged away by Bonk Choy* Bonk Choy: Gotta go, bye! *shuts off the video call* Back at Crystopia, Green Shadow puts back her smartphone. Starcade: So what happened? Green Shadow: Storm's using the gemstones' superpowers to create more cloud entities, which he would send after us soon. Marco: MORE clouds? Just when I thought I had seen enough living clouds! Star: Marco...how about Cloudy? Marco: Yes, included! Star: I'm sorry, I'll teach him a lesson when we get back to Earth... Kyoji: So what if he sends another cloud entity after us? At least we now know how to defeat them. Green Shadow: True, but we can't underestimate them. Right now, our task is to quickly find Cruz Crystal, ask her for an enchanted crystal, easy peasy. Star: *snickers* "Easy pea-sy". Marco: STAR!!! Star: Ahem, sorry. Kyoji: Funny, when I'm told that something is "easy", its reality is on the contrary. Green Shadow: Back on topic, I'm wondering what's with the citizens of Crystopia using crystals as energy sources. Starcade: Yeah, me too. Maybe it's this world's thing? Star: Hey guys, check it out! Star Butterfly points to a crystal-powered bouncy castle, where the kids are bouncing about happily. Star: *controlled excitement* Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Marco: Star, wait! Star Butterfly runs to the bouncy castle. Marco: And there's Star, who has never listened to my lessons of proper etiquette. Then again, she won't disturb us in our quest. Kyoji: That's true. The gang move on, only for Star Butterfly to rejoin shortly afterwards. Marco: Ah, don't you like it? Peace and quiet...now it'll be smooth...*sees Star* Star, I thought you were at the bouncy castle! Star: Heehee. Turns out it's age-restricted. So, welcome back me? Marco: *sighs* Just...stay out of trouble, okay? Star: Yeah yeah. As the gang explore Crystopia further, they spot a crowd of Crystopians outside a huge headquarters building. Green Shadow: I wonder what's happening. Shall we find out? Kyoji: Maybe, but I'm afraid we do not have much time. Green Shadow: Uh..guys? Green Shadow points to Cruz Crystal waving to the Crystopians on a balcony of her headquarters. Kyoji: Is that...? Starcade: Cruz Crystal? Cruz Crystal: Greetings, citizens of Crystopia! I would just like to say I am thankful of your hard work for Independence Day. Green Shadow: Independence Day? Kyoji: So that explains why everyone is inventing stuff! Cruz Crystal: Your inventions are looking rather fantastic, keep up the good work! I'm about to complete my challenge room for you all to try out on Independence Day tomorrow. You will need all the inventions that you get, as the challenge room isn't going to be a cakewalk! Whoever beats the challenge room, he shall receive one super-rare enchanted crystal! *holds out the enchanted crystal* So good luck and continue inventing! Starcade: Bingo, that's our ticket. Star: It's so shiny, it's like I'm hypnotising myself! Marco: Now, Star, easy on the crystal. Starcade: How are we gonna get it though? Green Shadow: She mentioned a challenge room, right? Perhaps we'll have to convince her to permit us there? Starcade: Sounds like a plan. The gang enter Cruz Crystal's headquarters. Marco: So unique...so scientific...so cool...right Star? Star? Marco turns around to see Star Butterfly gnawing on a nearby water cooler. Marco: Ugh, not again! Come along, Star! Star: So yummy... Marco: I'm almost considering a straight jacket for you. Star: What...no please! Not a straight jacket! That's for lunatics! Marco: If you don't want it, you'd better promise to behave yourself then! Got it? Star: I'm sorry, Marco. I won't touch anything anymore, I promise. Marco: Much appreciated. Let us four handle the situation, you'll just tag along. Star: Okay...*thinks about straight jackets* These gives me the creepers... The gang take an elevator to Cruz Crystal's office. Starcade: And just like that, we'll be able to get to Cruz Crystal's office in no time. Green Shadow: Now I'm wondering what sorts of things Cruz has in her challenge room. Kyoji: I'm thinking like boss battles, maybe? She did say we should have all the inventions we can get. Green Shadow: That is true, though I suppose challenges are not always based on combat. Kyoji: I beg to differ. All of the challenges and obstacles we've been through so far, they involve butt-kicking. Green Shadow: We'll see. In no time, the gang arrive at Cruz Crystal's office. They take a look at her previously-built contraptions using crystal power. Kyoji: Huh. Starcade: I guess Cruz really loves her crystal-powered contraptions. Marco: Hey guys, check it out! Marco points to a crystal-converting contraption, which converts crystal shards into electrical energy. Starcade: Wow, that's incredible. Kyoji: So that explains how those crystals work as an energy source in the first place! It sure is better than using fossil fuels. Green Shadow: Well, once this is over, I might announce our discovery to the world. Hopefully this helps conserve the Earth. Kyoji: That's a great idea! Green Shadow: But saving it is our top priority for now. Let's go find Cruz Crystal. Kyoji: There she is. Kyoji points to Cruz Crystal, who is making amendments to the codes in the challenge room database. Cruz Crystal: Now, what should the rate of fire of those cannons be? One second or half a second? I guess half a second sounds more like a real challenge, but on the other hand, one second seems fair. No, no, no, I think I'll go with... Green Shadow: Hi there! Cruz Crystal: Whoa, didn't see you five sneaking up on me. Now, it seems that you're not from around here, so who are you? Green Shadow: My name...is Penelopea, but they call me Green Shadow. Cruz Crystal: Penvelop? You mean you're named after a pen and an envelop? But you're a plant. Green Shadow: What? No...I'm...just call me Green Shadow. That's typically what everyone here calls me. Cruz Crystal: So Green's your middle name? And Shadow's your last name? Your full name is Penvelop Green Shadow??? Green Shadow: No, that's my...you know what, I'll introduce you to the others. Cruz Crystal: You mean your human friends? Marco: Um...just to be clear, the blonde girl isn't. She's a humanoid, a Mewman. Cruz Crystal: Okay, okay. Green Shadow: Yes, so the aforementioned blonde girl's name is Star. The one with the red hoodie who spoke is her best friend Marco Diaz. Cruz Crystal: Penvelop, Star, Marco. Okay, go on. Green Shadow: The purple-haired girl is Starcade and the guy with the sword is Kyoji. Cruz Crystal: So there are TWO Stars? And what kind of a name is "Kyoji"? Sounds like a name of a character in a baby's cartoon! Kyoji: Hey, I find that insulting! Starcade: Actually, my name isn't... Green Shadow: *to the gang* Okay, so Cruz isn't as pleasant as we thought she would be. Kyoji: I totally agree. Starcade: But she's an elder gemstone, so I guess it might be pretty understandable. Cruz Crystal: Now that we have THAT sorted out, what are you doing here? Green Shadow: We're here to ask you for a favour. Cruz Crystal: I don't see what you did to even deserve an ounce of help. But okay, just state what you would like me to do for you. Green Shadow: You must have heard of Storm Cloud, right? We need an enchanted crystal as an ingredient to brew more rainbow essence. Cruz Crystal: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, how do you know who Storm Cloud is? Green Shadow: Long story short, we've met the younger gemstones. Cruz Crystal: What are you talking about? Green Shadow: Don't you remember? Red Ruby? Gary Garnet? Toby... Cruz Crystal: Okay, yes yes. You've proven your point. And I got to tell you, you're lucky that you have came to me. Starcade: What, why? Cruz Crystal: The recipe requires a special set of enchantment from an enchanted crystal, and picking a random enchanted crystal and leaving Crystopia would have been a big mistake. Luckily, I have one more with me. *shows everyone her enchanted crystal* Feast your eyes on this, babies! Green Shadow: Woah. Star: Shiny...*tries to touch the enchanted crystal* Marco: Star, not again! Remember what I told you? Star: Sorry. Cruz Crystal: But, of course you can't expect me to hand it over for free. Here's the deal: Our Independence Day is right around the corner, and I'm going to want my challenge room to be worthy and fun for all the other Crystopians. And since you're here, I want you to try out the challenge room to see if it works. If you pass my challenge room, I'll hand over the enchanted crystal. Do we have a deal? Green Shadow: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've got a deal. Cruz Crystal: Excellent! Good luck in there! The gang enter Cruz Crystal's challenge room, which is as small as a bedroom. Kyoji: Seriously? What gives? Cruz Crystal: You ain't seein' nothin' yet! Cruz Crystal pulls a lever, causing the floor the gang is standing on to disappear, dropping the gang into the real challenge room. Kyoji: A signal would've been nice! Marco: Agreed. Green Shadow: I wonder what is our first challenge. Just then, a screen lights up to reveal a live transmission from Cruz Crystal. Cruz Crystal: Greetings, outsiders! Welcome to my challenge room! Green Shadow: What's your game here, Cruz? Cruz Crystal: I'm glad you asked. In this challenge, I'll be throwing at you five sets of challenges. They are called "The Speed Challenge", "The Accuracy Challenge", "The Stealth Challenge", "The Intelligence Challenge" and "The Endurance Challenge". Complete all these challenges and I'll bring you back to my office, where the enchanted crystal is waiting for its new owner to show up. First up, The Speed Challenge! The wall in front of the gang suddenly opens up to reveal a huge room with a race track with lots of dangerous obstacles. Starcade: This is bad, we don't even have inventions! Kyoji: But we have our skills to make up for it. Starcade: I don't know about this, Kyoji. Cruz Crystal: Get to the finish line safely and quickly. It's a race against Time. Or should I say, a chase against Time? A huge slime creature is revealed behind a fortified cage. Cruz Crystal: Meet my pet slime, Time. He's hungry and mad. Don't ask me why I gave him that name, I just find that it rhymes. Heck, i just realised I rhymed again! Starcade: Hello, Time. How are you? Time roars at Starcade, dropping slime all over her face. Starcade: Rude...*wipes off slime* and gross. I was only trying to be friendly, oh well. Cruz Crystal: Sorry, Time isn't exactly the good-mannered type when it comes to food. Anyway, if Time catches you, it means that you fail and most likely die. Green Shadow: Wait what? Cruz Crystal: I didn't say I would look out for your safety, did I? Now then, let the challenge begin! The gang run through the race track, as Time chases after them. Marco: Gah, more running! Star: Let me try using my wand to defeat it. CATACLYSMIC... Marco: Star, I told you. Let US handle this. Star: Fine! Green Shadow: I'll cast an ice wall to block it. Hopefully it will buy us time, not the slime monster, but actual time. Green Shadow casts an ice wall in front of Time, who effortlessly takes it down by absorbing it. Kyoji: It's a mutant! Green Shadow: Great! And ice won't work against it! Marco: Green Shadow, look out! The gang jump across a huge gap. As Green Shadow tries to make her jump, Time catches her by the cape and prepares to eat her up. Green Shadow: Go! Save yourselves! Starcade: You're our friend, we're not going anywhere without you. Kyoji: Agreed. *grabs Green Shadow* Come on, guys! Let's give her a hand! The gang and Time pull Green Shadow towards their respective sides in a "tug-of-war"-esque fashion. '' Starcade: I can't hold on much longer! Kyoji: We need a tiebreaker! Starcade: But how? We don't have anything, weapons won't work against it! Kyoji: You're right. Not even my sword will help now. Marco: Star, use your wand! Star: But you told me that you'll handle this yourselves! Marco: I take it back. I was wrong that I doubted you, I'm sorry. Now please, use your wand on that monster! Star: *takes out her wand* Okay, here goes...CATACLYSMIC TOTAL EXTINCTION DEATH BLAST! ''Star Butterfly fires a large, extinction-level blast of energy at Time. Though it fails to kill Time, it causes him to drop Green Shadow. Starcade and Kyoji then catch Green Shadow before she lands onto the ground. Green Shadow: That was too close, thanks. Starcade: Well, we don't leave anyone behind. Kyoji: Now let's get out of here! The gang run out of the room just before Time is able to seize them. They realise that they have entered the second challenge, "The Accuracy Challenge". Another screen lights up for a live transmission from Cruz Crystal. Marco: They're a...a lot of targets in this area. Cruz Crystal: Not bad, not bad. You've managed to pass my first challenge, now on to my second...*static electricity* The screen displays a "No signal. Please switch to another mode." message. Green Shadow: What just happened? Starcade: Someone must be overwriting the system! Cruz must be in trouble! Just then, Green Shadow's smartphone vibrates. Green Shadow notices that Bonk Choy has sent her a message. Green Shadow: It's from Bonk Choy! Kyoji: Well, what does it say? Green Shadow: "Storm Cloud knows you are all in Crystopia as of now. He has sent his smartest cloud entity to find you. According to what he heard from his plans, the cloud entity that he has sent to terminate you is known as Designer, wielding the powers and intelligence of Gary Garnet. Rumor has it that he can make powerful inventions out of basic objects." Kyoji: But...it can't be, so this cloud is now hacking the systems? And he can make inventions out of objects... The screen changes to Designer's face, who laughs at them due to being unable to speak directly and levitates the objects in the Accuracy Challenge section. He forms a drone with the targets in the room and a camera as the body, changing and mixing up the codes so as to make it function exactly like a killer drone. Starcade: Looks like Designer is using Cruz's challenge as a method to get rid of us! Marco: Gah, this is much worse than that dynamite cloud! Kyoji: And to think, Storm is the one behind this! Green Shadow: We have to get back to Cruz's office! Starcade: Maybe we can go back from where we came from? Green Shadow: Sure, if you want to deal with that slime monster Time again. You don't want that, do you? Starcade: Yeah, I'll agree. It's gross. Designer's killer drone fires targets at the gang, while they break out of the Accuracy Challenge room and enter the Stealth Challenge room. Green Shadow: I believe this is where the next challenge is in. Starcade: What is this called again? Kyoji: If I recall correctly, it's the Stealth Challenge. Marco: Bad news, guys. There's lots of invisibility cloaks here. Starcade: It's just cloaks. Why? Marco: You don't understand. Look! Marco points to all the invisibility cloaks fusing into one enormous invisibility cloak sheet, which then wraps itself, with Designer's powers, to hide the killer drone. Kyoji: So this thing's going ninja-style on us now, huh? Green Shadow: We have to be careful. That drone can be anywhere, so stay close. Designer's killer drone, unable to be seen by anyone, continues to fire targets everywhere. Marco: Let's get out of here! As Green Shadow deflects the targets, the rest of the gang break down the door in front of the Stealth Challenge room. The gang proceed to enter the Intelligence Challenge room. Kyoji: This must be the Intelligence Challenge! Green Shadow: There's no screen here. I bet this challenge is a puzzle, to figure out how to unlock the door in front. Kyoji: Well, let's break down the door. Green Shadow: We can't. That door is made out of diamond. Kyoji: My sword can cut through it if I swing hard enough. But it'll take a long time. You guys fend off the drone while I break that door down. Green Shadow: Are you...sure? Kyoji: Yes, Green Shadow. *makes a dent into the diamond door* Green Shadow: *sees the dent made* Alright, we'll leave you to it. *to everyone else* Here's the plan. Kyoji is attempting to break us out of here. In the meantime, Starcade and Marco will attempt to solve the puzzle. Star and I will cover you two. *deflects an incoming target* Marco: That's brilliant! Starcade: I'm cool with that. Green Shadow: Good luck, you two. *turns around* Star, look out! A target crashes into Star Butterfly, knocking her unconscious. Marco: STAR! Green Shadow: Don't worry, I'll help her. You two just get that puzzle solved! Marco: If you say so... Starcade: Man, really wish I had a gadget right now. If only there was a... Starcade spots a mysterious scroll lying under a red carpet, and grabs it. Starcade: Hey, Marco! I think I found something! Marco: What is it? Starcade: It's a...map. Of this entire room? Marco: *sarcastically* Well, this has been very helpful so far... Starcade: Question is, why would Cruz deliberately place a map of this room under a carpet? Marco: That's a good question. Starcade: The blue area indicates the diamond door in front. What clue does this map have? Marco and Starcade look at the map closely, and simultaneously spot a small shade of blue on the left side of the map. Starcade: Hey, wait a minute. The diamond door was the only thing indicated blue on this map! There's another blue area indicated on the left side of the map! Marco: You're right! Let's check it out. Marco and Starcade run to the left side of the Intelligence Challenge room, only to find a blank wall. Marco: Darn it! Looks like we'll have to wait until Kyoji breaks down that door! Starcade: Puzzle hints don't lie, unless the one who sets the puzzle is a total jerk. Marco: Well, Cruz has been a jerk so far. Starcade: I don't think so. Maybe we should look at the wall closely. Marco and Starcade look around the walls of the room, but find that the walls all look very similar. Confused, they touch the wall and hear the sounds of crushed paper. Starcade: This isn't a wall, it's a wallpaper! Marco: Alright, let's test our theory and see if Cruz is a total jerk. Marco and Starcade tear down the wallpaper, which reveals an emergency exit? Marco: Okay, so turns out Cruz really isn't that much of a jerk. She just didn't want us to find out about this secret. Meanwhile, at the same time, Kyoji has torn down the diamond door. Kyoji: I did it! Let's get out of here! Green Shadow: That's great, although Star is still unconscious. Starcade: Green Shadow, wait! We found the exit! Kyoji: Wait, wasn't the door I took down an exit? Starcade: Technically it is, but there was another exit the whole time! Marco: Starcade's right. Besides, we don't have the time to go through an endurance test! And who knows what that air-headed cloud is up to? Kyoji: Yeah, I see your point. But will this really end up back to Cruz's office? Starcade: Anywhere's gotta be better than the Endurance Challenge room! Kyoji turns around to look into the Endurance Challenge room, with lots of deathtraps, weapons and trick floors. Kyoji: Yikes, that's deadly and time-consuming! Suddenly, more targets are fired! '' Green Shadow: Let's go before the drone gets to us! ''Green Shadow continues to throw the targets back, with one of them removing the invisibility cloak on the killer drone, exposing the drone itself. As Green Shadow snatches the invisibility cloak before the killer drone can seize it again, Marco and Starcade rush to carry Star Butterfly, who is still unconscious. The gang make it to the emergency exit, before the killer drone does. Starcade: Where's Cruz's office? Green Shadow: We should be close any minute now! Marco: Man, about time we evaded from that drone! It was crazy! The gang arrive back at Cruz Crystal's office, which has been wrecked by Designer. Marco and Starcade place down Star Butterfly carefully on the floor, and heave sighs of relief. Starcade: She is surprisingly heavy! Marco: I know, right? I'd better start asking her to take on exercising when we get back home! Starcade: That's a good note. You know what, we make a pretty good team! Marco: Yeah, I guess we did! I felt great working with you on that "puzzle". Starcade: That's exactly what I was going to say, dude. Marco and Starcade exchange fist bumps. Green Shadow: You guys go on, find Cruz Crystal. I'll stay and help resuscitate Star. Kyoji: Got it. As Green Shadow attempts to resuscitate Star, the remaining three search for Cruz Crystal in her office. Marco: Man, even with Star unconscious, I felt better with that fist bump. Thanks, Starcade. Starcade: You're welcome. Kyoji: Quiet, guys. You never know if someone might hear us. Marco: Oh right, sorry. Kyoji: If only we could find Cruz where we last found her coding the systems of the challenge room. Starcade: And to think about that, I feel bad for Cruz actually. Kyoji: Really? Why? Starcade: Well, the challenge room is now in a mess, and part of it was caused by us when we were evading Designer's drone earlier. I bet she spent a long time making it, and I gotta say, I was actually having fun in the first challenge. Kyoji: You mean the Speed Challenge? Starcade: Exactly. Kyoji: I guess that's fair. Marco: Yeah, me too. I liked that one with the slime-fighting. Kyoji: We'll apologise later, after we find her. Marco, Starcade and Kyoji eventually find Cruz Crystal, tied up to a crystal-powered chair surrounded by laser rings. Kyoji: It's Cruz! Marco: Oh, hey there. We're so sorry... Cruz Crystal: Don't. Even. If it wasn't for you five, I'll still have that challenge room right now. Just as Marco is about to free Cruz Crystal, the latter stops him. Cruz Crystal: It won't work with hands, my dear boy. If any non-crystal object comes into contact with the laser rings, those rings will capture the movement and trigger the bomb above my head. You'll need a crystal or a crystallised tool to do the trick. Marco: Oh shoot! Guess I'll look for a crystal object. Kyoji: Sounds good. Starcade and I will stay here. As Marco searches around Cruz Crystal's office for a crystal, Designer appears in front of him. Marco: Designer? Designer takes out a pen and a notebook to write something. Marco: I guess you can't speak English! Anyway, what are you trying to say? Designer shows his message, "Hi." Marco: That's it? Seriously? Designer writes something else below his previous message. The second message says, "I have your friends." Marco: Where are they? Designer puts down the pen and notebook, and holds up Green Shadow and Star Butterfly. This time, Green Shadow too is knocked unconscious. Marco: What have you done to them? Designer picks up the pen and notebook again, writing his third message, "Surrender yourselves to Storm Cloud for eternity, and I shall be merciful. Otherwise, you shall face the wrath of my new and improved killer drone." Marco: Improve your drone all you want, but we're not going to surrender! Hearing Marco's denial to surrender, Designer fires a target at Marco. Marco finds the same enchanted crystal Cruz Crystal promised to hand over if the gang wins all five challenges, and keeps it in his pocket before getting knocked out by the target. Designer then adds Marco to his collection, before proceeding to find Starcade and Kyoji. Meanwhile... Starcade: It's been ten minutes. And he's not back yet? Kyoji: Patience, Starcade. Marco should be back soon. Starcade: I'm worried about him. I mean, he's doing this alone. Kyoji: Same here. Maybe we should think about what to do next. Like for example, after we free Cruz, after we defeat Designer... Starcade: Or when Designer is right behind you? Kyoji: Yeah! Wait what? Starcade points to Designer right behind Kyoji, holding their friends. Starcade: You're a monster! What do you want? Designer writes, "Surrender to Storm Cloud or face the wrath of my killer drone." Kyoji: Surrender? Yuck! Starcade: We'll rather die than surrender to that maniac! Kyoji: Um...let's not exaggerate there, Starcade. Designer sends out his killer drone to attack Starcade and Kyoji. Starcade: So we have to find that crystal, take down Designer and his drone AND free Cruz at the same time? Kyoji: Well, at least we've completed one-third of our task. Starcade: What are you talking about? Kyoji points to Cruz Crystal's enchanted crystal in one of Marco's pants' pockets. Kyoji: If we can seize that crystal from Marco, we can free Cruz without triggering the bomb and defeat Designer! Starcade: But to get past the drone is very tricky though. How are we going to do it? Kyoji: I'll get the crystal, you distract the drone! Starcade: Sounds like a plan. *to Designer* Yoo-hoo! Over here! Designer chases after Starcade with his killer drone, as Kyoji runs to collect the enchanted crystal from Marco. Kyoji: Somehow I knew that would come in handy. Okay, let's do this, enchanted crystal. Starcade: Hurry, Kyoji! I can't keep this up much longer! Kyoji: I'll get on with it! Kyoji carefully cuts the ropes around Cruz Crystal's body, freeing her from the chair. Kyoji: Cruz, come on! Cruz Crystal: It's about time! Starcade: Kyoji! Help! As Designer and his killer drone corners Starcade to a wall, Starcade tries to punch the drone with her fists, but to no avail. Just as the killer drone is about to execute her, Kyoji rushes in and knocks the drone to a wall. Starcade: Thanks! Kyoji: No problem. Here's the plan now. You and Cruz get the others out of here, I'm dealing with Designer myself. Starcade: But...are you sure? Kyoji: If anything happens, I'll meet you outside the portal. Starcade: Kyoji... Kyoji: There's no time! Get the others out of here! Starcade and Cruz Crystal wake the others up, and escort them out of the headquarters. Kyoji and Designer's begin their final fight in Cruz Crystal's office. Despite Designer and his killer drone throwing everything they have at Kyoji, Kyoji tricks the killer drone into throwing a target into the laser rings surrounding the crystal-powered chair, triggering the bomb. The scene then cuts to the rest of the gang who have evacuated Cruz Crystal's headquarters. Star: Marco! Oh my gosh, you won't believe it, but I dreamt about you! Marco: And I'm so happy that you're okay. Green Shadow: Glad everyone is back together. Wait, where's Kyoji? A huge explosion occurs, destroying Cruz Crystal's headquarters. '' Starcade: Kyoji...he was my best friend...why...did it have to...*tears up* ''Starcade breaks down, lowering her head into the ground as she cries. Star: Poor Starcade... Green Shadow: Kyoji was a great guy. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. Marco: Yeah, it was very noble of him. Green Shadow: Starcade, we're...we're so sorry. Starcade: *tearfully* No...it wasn't any of your faults. Marco: Well, we meant that we're upset about this too. You're not alone, Starcade. Starcade: Yeah...I know... Cruz Crystal: I should be just as upset as your friend! Green Shadow: Why? She has just lost one of her best friends, and now you're saying this? Cruz Crystal: I'm suffering worse than that! Much, much worse! Thanks to you, I lost all of my friends who didn't make it out of the headquarters! I lost my headquarters, my prized possessions, my inventions, my challenge room and much more things that were important to me! And it's all thanks to you! Green Shadow: Sorry Cruz, it didn't have to... Cruz Crystal: Save your pity, Penvelop. If it wasn't for you coming here, that stupid cloud would not have caused any of this trouble! There is no more Independence Day to celebrate, I have to spend a long time repairing my headquarters again. You don't deserve to have that crystal, now go find your own! Marco: *realises that the enchanted crystal is not with him* Wait...where's the enchanted crystal? Before Designer took me out, it was in my pocket! Cruz Crystal: Gah! That's the last thing that could've happened to me right now! Well then, I hereby officially end our friendship! We are, without a doubt, full-blown enemies! None of you are ever going to be welcome in Crystopia again, mark my words! The gang look at Cruz Crystal with confusion. Cruz Crystal: What are you waiting for? GET LOST! The gang head back to the portal, as Cruz Crystal returns to make preparations to rebuild her headquarters. Marco: What a rude, arrogant and self-absorbed...ugh! Green Shadow: I guess it's fair because she did suffer a huge loss. Star: What do we do now, Green Shadow? Green Shadow: From the looks of it, we have no choice but to search for the enchanted crystal ourselves. Marco: Just when we have found the enchanted crystal! ???: You can say that again. Marco: Huh? The camera reveals Kyoji, appearing right in front of the portal, covered in ashes. Kyoji: What's up, guys? Starcade: Kyoji! Kyoji: Starcade! The two of them hug each other, while the other members of the gang stare at them in awe. Starcade: I really thought you were a goner! I've never been so happy!!! Green Shadow: Yeah, all of us. Kyoji: Didn't I promise that we'll meet at the portal? Ninjas never break their promises! Starcade: Ha ha, you know it. Kyoji: Well, someone's gotta catch me up here. What's going on? Green Shadow: Cruz kicked us out of Crystopia, so now we're on our own to find the enchanted crystal. It'll take a long time to find one. Kyoji: Lucky for you, I still have that crystal with me! *takes out the enchanted crystal* Marco: So that explains why it was missing. Green Shadow: Well, that shall save us lots of time. Now with that settled, let's move on to the next world. The gang return to the Rainbow Temple. Marco makes a note of the portal to Crystopia. Green Shadow goes to the pedestal and places the enchanted crystal into the cauldron. '' Green Shadow: Phew, the good luck charm is still here. Looks like Storm hasn't found out about this yet. ''Star Butterfly presses another button on the pedestal to...Crystopia? Marco: Star, that's the wrong button! Star: Heh, sorry. Star Butterfly presses a different button, and the gang enter through another lit portal. They end up in... Starcade: *coughs* Green Shadow: What's wrong, Starcade? Starcade: I think we've found our next world. The gang look around and find themselves in a land of coal briquettes. Star: Well, I'm not "coal" with this place. Everyone else: Star, not again! The screen zooms into a random coal briquette, cutting it to a black. (To be continued on the next episode: The Golden Opportunity) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108